The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and a method for decorating substrates such as textiles or paper with design elements. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for applying molded silicone design elements onto substrates using a cold-mold injection molding process that allows such molded silicone design elements to be applied to relatively delicate substrates without burning, tearing or otherwise damaging the substrates.
Various methods have been used for decorating substrates such as fabrics that are used to make garments. Silk-screening is one such method. Silk-screening is a process that is commonly used to print flat, color designs through silk onto substrates such as T-shirts and sweatshirts. The process typically involves the use of a squeegee to push ink of a particular color through a tightly stretched silk screen onto the substrate. The screen has openings in areas that correspond to the areas of substrate that are intended to receive the ink of the particular color. The other areas of the screen are blocked with a resin.
Although silk-screening can be used to create multi-colored designs on substrates such as garments, the process requires a separate squeegee step for each color used in the design. Each silk screen (except the first) must be properly aligned with the image created with the previous screen or screens. Silk-screening can thus be a complex, time-consuming process when several colors are used. In addition, the designs created by silk-screening are generally flat and not textured. Although some elevation can be achieved using specialized inks that "puff" when they dry, this elevation tends to be modest.
Embroidery is another process that is used to decorate fabrics. Embroidery is typically performed by a machine that applies stitching of various colors to the fabric to create a design. However, a separate stitching step is required for each color in the design. Like silk screening, the designs created by embroidery are not three-dimensional. The texture of the embroidered designs is limited to the texture of the stitching used to create the design.
Another method for decorating garments involves attaching appliques made of felt, wool, plastic, rubber or other materials to the garments. Appliques may be multi-colored and three-dimensional, and they are generally heat-sealed, glued or sewn to the garments. However, the transition between the applique and the garment generally has a noticeably discontinuous appearance. In addition, the attachment mechanism (e.g., stitching, glue, heat-seal) tends to wear over time which causes the applique to lift away from the garment. Appliques also tend to fray over time.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus and a method for securely applying a design element onto a substrate.
It would also be desirable to provide an apparatus and a method for securely applying a multi-colored design element onto a substrate.
It would further be desirable to provide an apparatus and a method for securely applying a three-dimensional design element onto a substrate.
It would still further be desirable to provide an apparatus and a method for securely applying a textured design element onto a substrate.